


Jean Potter Book 1

by Lindnjean



Series: Jean Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: James Potter had a twin sister that ran away during their fifth year at Hogwarts. She is Harry's Aunt everyone thought dead until now.This is the first book in the #JeanPotterSeries
Series: Jean Potter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891882





	1. Introduction

You wake up from another nightmare. It's the same one you've had since that horrible night in your fifth year in Hogwarts. The other is the memory of getting the news your twin James Potter and his wife Lily Evans were killed by Voldemort. And that your twin's best friend Sirius Black gave him up and also killed their other friend Peter Pettigrew. You should be more sad, upset, and angry but you haven't seen anyone including your brother since 5th year. You've been stuck in your Black Panther Animagus form since your 7th year at Rubyrule School for Young Witches and Wizards. You've tried to find your twin brother's boy Harry Potter but your nephew may he a wizard and the Boy Who Lived but he's stuck with his Aunt and Uncle in middle of a muggle neighborhood so you can't help him. Plus until you face Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape again you can't change back and you can't do that mainly because Remus can't be found, Sirius is in Azkaban, and Severus is at Hogwarts. You watch in the dark of how horrible Harry's mistreatment is. Only for your twin brother's son will you face you fears from your past, starting with Sirius Black.


	2. Sirius and Remus

You finally make it to Azkaban and find Sirius' cell. You mewl so he'll change forms. He does. "Hello Sirius." "Jean?!" "Yes. Why did you kill Peter and betray my brother?" "I swear I didn't! Peter was the secret keeper! He's alive and in his Rat form somewhere!" You nod he's telling the truth. "And why that night did you do that? I could have died? James and Severus almost did, and how do you think Remus would have felt if he killed them in that form?" "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry it made you run. Why didn't we see you again?" "I left the country. I finished school at Rubyrule in America." "So that's why you kinda sound American?" "Yes. And Sirius?" "Yeah?" "In two years use your Animagus form to get out of here. Save all your power it'll take those two years worth to pull it off. Come find me when you do." "Thank you Jean" "Bye Padfoot." "Bye Kitten." Well one down two to go. Time to go look in on that werewolf registry at the Ministry. You go in at night. The visitor entrance felt your magic and let you in without any human words spoken. Hmm. Oh there he is. Okay if he takes his potion you'll be able to talk to him then. Yes he took his potion so he won't change. You walk into his home. "What?!" He startles when you mewl. He blinks looking shocked then asks "Jean?" You nod. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Why are you here now?" You pull all your magic together and enable yourself to speak human. "I have been in America where I finished school. I am okay except I've been stuck as a Black Panther for many years now. And I am here to say I'm sorry and speak to you." "You've been stuck as a Black Panther? As Kitten?" "Yes. At the end of my 7th year at Rubyrule a potion in class exploded. It forced me into my Animagus form until I've spoken to you, Sirius, and Severus and faced the memory of the night I ran." "You have to talk to Sirius and Severus?" "I've already talked to Sirius and he is innocent. I used my lie detector gift on him. Peter is to blame." Remus is shocked but accepts it. "So you only have Severus to speak to?" "Yes. But there is a problem." "What problem?" "He teaches at Hogwarts and in resides in Spinner's End, a muggle community. I can't get to either." "What if we write to Dumbledore and explain you're stuck in your feline form until you speak with Severus?" "That may work. Albus should be able to help. And as soon as I can be human again I'm taking my nephew away from those horrid muggles."


	3. Forgiveness

Dumbledore is bringing me to Hogsmade so I can speak to Severus. I saved Sev for last because he was hurt the most by my leaving. Only Lily and I were his friends and I kept James and Sirius from bullying him as much as I could. They both hated that so when I ran they made his life a living Hell and James stole Lily from even being Severus' friend. Severus is an unregistered Animagus. He turns into a Puma. His fur color is such a dark brown it looks black except in direct sunlight. Severus has agreed to come in his Puma form as I'm stuck in my Panther form. They are almost identical cats but I have barely visable black spots and he doesn't. Here he is. Wow he's gotten so big, well so have I. We both used to be house cat size now here we are in full grown size. "Hello Severus. It's great of you to come." "Jean." You sigh. "I'm so sorry Severus. I know I hurt you the most when I ran. I shouldn't have ran. I was scared, upset, angry, but most of all I was hurt. I was hurt that they did that and that you yelled at me to back off and called me a Bitch, just for trying to save you." "I'm sorry too Jean I shouldn't have called you that. The look on your face when I did still haunts me. Then you ran away and we didn't see you again. That was my biggest regret because making you leave changed the rest of my life." "Running that day was, is, my greatest regret. If James was still alive I would have to talk to him too. I'm sorry Severus, I truely am." "I am as well." "Still friends Sev? Please? I missed you." "Yes J." You smile as you're transforming back after many many years. "Ah finally, human again. Accio Wand." Your beautiful ebony wand comes to you. And you wave on some better fitting clothes than your old school uniform. Severus changes back too. You throw your arms around him tearing up with how happy you are to not only have Sirius and Remus back but also being able to be human again. Not to mention having your best friend Sev back. He is shocked and awkwardly hugs you back. He probably hasn't hugged anyone since you two last hugged. You pull away. "Sorry I'm just so happy. I got my friends back and I can be human again. Also I missed my best friend." Severus nods. "I suspect you don't have a place to stay or any of your money to pay for a place?" "Correct as usual Sev. But at least I can use my wand again." "You could stay in the guestroom in my chambers back at Hogwarts if you'd like." You hug him again. "Thanks Sev that'd be great."


	4. You're Alive?

In the morning I get dressed in new clothes with a flick of my wand. I smile as Dumbledore has invited me to join the professors' table for breakfast as the students will be arriving in a few hours. Just as I remember. I miss this place. I get gasps as the professors from my time here recognize me. Everyone's thought me dead since I ran except Dumbledore but even he couldn't find me when my brother and his family we're murdered and Harry survived. I hear whispers "Is that Jean Potter?" I smile as Dumbledore comes to greet me. "Jean it's nice to see you back in human form. Severus informed me that you've been stuck in it since your 7th year of schooling?" "Yes it's true. Ths why you all thought me dead and couldn't locate me. Also some muggles had me stuck in a cage for a few years in a Zoo until I could escape." He nods. I get hugs from Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Plank, Hagrid, and Madam Pomfrey. I was always close to them and Madam Hooch gave me a smile. We go along but I didn't like flying though I am amazing at it. I eat and stay as the new first years come in.


	5. Talking To Harry

Dumbledore has informed me that Harry will be a student this year and he will introduce us after the feast. However he also informed me that until I have housing, stable income or a job, I won't be able to keep Harry. Also Harry has to agree and the Ministry has to determine a few things before they will agree or reject my proposed to keep Harry. Harry was put in Gryffindor like Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Severus and I were placed in Slytherin. The others were still my friends though because of James at first then for themselves. I'm proud of Harry already and it looks like he already has a few friends. Dumbledore comes into the back room with Harry on tow. I smile at him. "You've gotten taller than the last time I saw you." "Who are you?!" "Sorry. My name is Jean Potter. I'm your father's twin sister. I'm sorry we haven't met before now or I would have been he one to raise you when James died." "How come I've never heard of you then?" "I was believed dead since my 5th year here at Hogwarts as I had ran away to America to finish my schooling. Also I was incapacitated until just last night when Sev broke the spell." "How have you been incapacitated?" You transform into your panther form and back again. "I was stuck in my feline form and for some time in a Zoo as well. The same Zoo you set that python free in. I was able to escape because of that so thank you." "Wait I've seen you before outside the window at night. I thought I was seeing things." "It wasn't until a few years ago did I learn that you had survived and found you. I did what I could but I couldn't even use my wand." He nods. "Wait a minute! Dumbledore said I have to stay with the Dursleys because they're my only family. So you're my family too right?" "Yes I am But Harry until the Ministry of Magic allows me to I can't keep you no matter how much I want to." "You want me?" "Of course Harry. And I owe it to my twin brither, your father, to take care of you for I failed him long ago." "How long?" "How long for what Harry?" "Until you can keep me?" "Most likely when you start your 3rd year here." "Two years?!" "It takes awhile and I haven't anything of the requirements met yet." "What requirements?" "I need to find a house, find a job, make sure you want to, and I have to jump through Ministry hoops too. But it will help as I was made your Godmother when you were born. My brother loved us so much that he trusted that no matter where I was in the world if something happened to him and your mother that I would raise you for them. I would have too if I hadn't arrived too late to find you and I wasn't stuck in my feline form." "You can work here and I want to go with you." "That's a great idea Harry! I'm sure the Professors would all like some help as I'm well trained in all subjects. I'll ask Dumbledore later. And I'm glad you want to cone with me. I'll find us a nice house soon then just Ministry hoops. I promise Harry you will be mine and we will never have to see or hear the Dursley's again." Harry smiles and hugs me. "Thank your so much Aunt Jean." I kiss his head. "No need to thank me Harry. And you don't need to call me Aunt Jean if you don't want to. You may call me just Jean if you wish and my feline form is called Kitten." "Kitten?" "Because I'm a big black cat basically and Sirius, your father's best friend, came up with that even before we first transformed." "Will you tell me more about my parents and their friends?" "Of course but not tonight. Get some rest Son you'll need it. Oh and a word of advice read your potions book as much as you can before class and pay close attention to Professor Snape when he talks." "Why?" "Severus doesn't tolerate dunderheads and those who don't pay attention in his class." "Your friends with Professor Snape aren't you?" "Yes since school years." He looks awed at that. "You look so much like James Harry except..." "I've got my mother's eyes everyone tells me that." "No Harry you've got my eyes, and my father's eyes. Your mother had blue eyes with rings of green. You've got the Potter eyes, your dad, my brother had our mothers eyes." "No one's ever told me that before." "I'm not surprised, not many could see Lily's eyes with her glamour spell on them. She made her blue eyes, that she shares with your Aunt Petunia, into looking like mine because she hated her sister for hating her." "Why'd she choose your eyes?" "Because James always loved my eyes. He always wished he was the one of our generation to get the Potter eyes." "Of your generation?" "The Potter eyes aren't just the color Harry. The Potter eyes are also the gifts they give the only one of the generation to inheirit them." "What gift?" "Gifts Harry plural." "So what gifts?" "For starters can you tell when people are lying? I mean always can tell." "Yes." "That's one. The other main gift is frowned upon in the world." " What's that?" "Parseltongue." "What?" "The ability to speak snake language. Even my best friends have no idea of my gift. Only my parents and James knew. Not even my bestest friend in the entire world knows. They still don't know, however Dumbledore has since found out." "So that's why I can talk to snakes? Not my scar but my eyes?" "Well your scar helps at your young age but yes because of the Potter eyes you've inherited. Had I any children or you any siblings none would get the Potter eyes." "Why?" "Only the first born of that generation of the Potter line get them." "Not until they're born?" "Yes. All first born Potters are born with no eye color, until we are named. Once named the first born's eyes turn the color they are and receive the gifts." "So you're older than my dad?" "By a mere minute. Had James come put first he would have gotten them and I would have had different colored eyes. Everyone doubted James and I were twins since we didn't look alike except our hair color." Harry yawns. "You're tired Harry. Go read your potions book then go to sleep. I will see you after our classes tomorrow. And will talk to Dumbledore about your idea in the morning. Goodnight Harry." "Night Aunt Jean" He goes off. I enter Severus' chambers. "How was your talk with your nephew?" "It went well. We have an idea to discuss with Dumbledore in the morning well I'll talk to Dumbledore he'll be in class. Oh I told him to read the first chapter of his potions book quiz him tomorrow in your class." Severus nods. I give I'm a hug. "Night Sev." He still isn't used to hugs but im working on it. "Night J" I smile at his old nickname for me. I head to bed looking forward to tomorrow. I fall asleep in the guestroom of Severus' chambers. I should talk to Dumbledore about my own chambers tomorrow as well.


	6. Hogwarts Professor

"Hello Albus." "Jean to what do i owe the pleasure?" You smile. "When I was talking to Harry last night he had the idea that I should work here at Hogwarts." He smiles. "What a splendid idea! However I'm not sure what to hire you for." "How about an apprentice job? I know Minerva and Severus both need one and Professor Grubby-Plank could use some help with his Care of Magical Creatures Class." "Perfect you'll do all three." "Thank you sir. By the way do you know of any houses for sale?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he says "Well I know of two actually." "Where are they?" He writes them down. One is in Godric's Hollow and one is in Spinner's End. That sneaky old man. I'm not busy today since today's saturday. I apparate to Godric's Hollow from Hogsmeade. I find the house. This place is so big way too big for just me and Harry. Too big even if I invited Remus to live with us. I go to Spinner's End and find the house. It's perfect, and Severus lives across the street. I purchase it and go to the ministry. I fill out paperwork for the house, for my job, and to keep Harry. I also gave them a copy of the letter James sent me telling me I am Harry's Godmother. I head back to Hogwarts. Minerva finds me. "I'll need you tomorrow for the first year's class." "Okay See you then Professor." She smiles and heads back to her classroom. I walk down to the dungeons to find the new chambers Dumbledore has given me. I laugh as they're across from Severus'. I find everything I need in my chambers including my robes for teaching. I head to the potions lab. Severus is the only one in there. "Do you need me for Double Potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors tomorrow?" "If you insist" "You'll need help so I'll be there. See you tomorrow then." I find Professor Grubby-Plank "Hello Professor." "Jean Potter! How nice of you to volunteer to help with my class." "You know I've always loved your class professor. Well I'll see you for the first year class tomorrow as McGonagall and Snape have me the rest of the day" "See you then." I head to dinner. That was a productive day, I only have to jump through Ministry hoops then Harry is all mine and away from those horrible Dursley's. At dinner Dumbledore announces "I am pleased to announce we have a new staff member joining us. Professor Jean Potter will be aiding Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration, assisting Professor Snape with Potions, and helping Professor Grubby-Plank with Care of Magical Creatures. Please treat her as any other Professor. Now enjoy your dinner." Some of the professor's are surprised about the announcement others aren't. After dinner Poppy asks me "Would you mind helping me in the Hospital Wing on Quidditch weekends?" "I would love to, but I'll be watching the game. I will only come if there's an injury." "It sounds fair to me. I have a personal question if you don't mind." "Shoot." "Is Harry Potter related to you?" "He's my twin brother's son." "James Potter was your twin?" "Yes I was stuck in my animagus form so I couldn't get to him. I've been stuck in it from my 7th year to the day before the students arrived." "Why?" "A potion exploded. It made me have to face my biggest regret before I could turn back and it took me a very long time to find everyone and face it. Oh I've got to go Poppy, I promised Harry I'd meet him to talk about his parents. Bye Poppy." "Bye Jean"


	7. Another Talk With Harry

I run to find Harry in the library. "Sorry I'm late Harry Madam Pomfrey needed me for a minute. "It's okay I just got here." "Just as well I 'm going to bring you somewhere else so we can talk." "Where?" "Someplace special." I lead him to the 7th floor. I pace 3 times in front of the wall and the door appears. "In we go harry" "Is it safe?" "Very safe." Harry goes in looking amazed at the room. "This is so cool!" "Yes it is. Now how about we start with easy stuff first? How was your school day?" "I got lost trying to find transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall transformed out of a cat and scared us." "Yes well Minerva was always strict about being on time to her class. Anything else interesting happen today?" "Professor Quirrell stuttered really bad, and Professor Binns is a ghost and so boring." "Don't tell the students but me and my friends once fell asleep in Professor Binns class. He wasn't very happy with us." Harry laughs. It's nice to hear him laugh. "Really?" "Really. And if I can remember you also had charms with Professor Flitwick and Potions with Severus. Am I correct?" "Oh yeah. Professor Flitwick taught us Wingardium Leviosa motions today. And thanks for the advice to read my potions book. Snape totally ambushed me with questions. I only knew one answer though so Snape took house points which equaled out to what Hermione gained today." "I take it Miss Granger is your friend?" "Oh yeah. I met her and Ron Weasley on the train. We're all good friends now." "Anybody else you meet today that wanted to be your friend?" "A boy named Draco Malfoy he got sorted into Slytherin. He's mean and horrible like all Slytherins." "Harry James Potter! Don't you dare say all Slytherins are mean and horrible!" "But why? Almost every witch or wizard that was placed in Slytherin go bad according to the Weasleys!" "I was a Slytherin Harry, and your parents and their friends were just as kind to me as any other house. Draco Malfoy must be Lucius Malfoy's boy. Lucius went to school with me and was horrible and mean then too He was the type to give Slytherin it's bad name." "Oh" "Harry if you treat the Slytherins as horrible dark wizards and witches they'll act that way, but if you treated them as say you treated other Gryffindors they'll be better. They act how you treat them." "Not all of them." "Yes some will be just like their parents and siblings, others will change." "Isn't it true only purebloods go to Slytherin?" "No, it's not true. Tom Riddle was a half-blood, Professor Snape is half-blood. They were both in Slytherin, and a boy in my year named Fergus Roderick was a muggle-born and he was placed in Slytherin It's just like any other house. Want to know something about your father's best friend Sirius now?" "Yes please." "Sirius comes from a very old pureblood noble family. One that goes back many many generations. All his family from the generations before him to his cousin Narcissa and his own big brother Regulus were in Slytherin. Sirius hated his family, he was always the black sheep of the family. Sirius was the first of his line to be placed in Gryffindor or any other house for that matter. Sirius spent every summer almost at the Potter house after that." "Cool so Sirius was the first in his family to never be in Slytherin?" "Yes, and he could have been but he wanted to not be so the Sorting Hat gave him Gryffindor. I didn't care so I was placed in Slytherin. James almost got placed there too but he wanted to be Gryffindor like our dad. Our mother was a Ravenclaw." "So my dad almost was a Slytherin?" "Yes. Had he not wanted to be a Gryffindor like your Grandfather so bad he would have been. The Hat doesn't usually like to separate twins. James and I were the last ones until the Patil Twins. Though I think they should have both been placed in Ravenclaw." "Wow. What about my mum? I know she's muggle-born. "Actually Harry your mother is a half-blood. Your maternal grandmother was a witch. She kept it from her family, her husband hated anything different so she hid her magic because she loved him." "But Aunt Petunia's a muggle?" "No Harry she's a Squib. Meaning she should have been born with magic but hers didn't show up it's very rare. That's why she hates magical folk so much because she wants to be magic too. A boy in the neighbourhood I grew up in was of two pureblood lines, he was born a squib. I was devastating to the family, as now two pureblood lines were going to die. The mother couldn't have any more kids. Eventually, when the young boy killed himself at age 12 the mother soon followed. That ended that line. The father remarried and produced heirs" "who?" "The mother was Patricia Tidy. Her son's name was Worthington, yeah horrible name I know." "And the father's name?" "Timothy Carrow." "Carrow?" "Yes his daughters Flora and Hestia Carrow were twin witches. They were older than me a great deal my grandmother told me the story. I could never remember which one was the mother to the Carrow twins Amycus and Alecto in my year." "So the line continued?" "Yes it did but the point was Worthington was a pureblood who ended up a squib, and Petunia ended up a half-blood squib, but even she doesn't know that." "How do you?" "I caught your grandmother using her wand." His eyes widen. "So I'm a pureblood not half-blood?" "Yes, but blood purity should make no difference" "Hermione's muggle-born she's one of my best friends and probably the smartest of us." "That's nice Harry. I hope you never make Hermione feel bad because she's muggle-born. That just makes her extra special. If she ever feels bad because of her blood status tell her that she's just extra magical because she's creating the magic for herself as the rest of you inherited magic." "So it's like she gets something brand new and we get hand-me-downs?" "Yes. So tell her that if it ever bothers her or someone makes fun of her for it. Oh and make sure to come find me if that ever happens and I'll deal with the bully. If you're brave enough innocently ask Professor Snape how your aunt deals with bullies. If he asks why tell him I told you to ask him because he went to school with me." Harry nods and yawns. "Okay sport make sure you do your homework and read more of your potions book, then get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow for Halloween." He hugs me and I kiss his cheek. "Oh and Harry?" "Yeah?" "I found us a house. It's in a muggle community but a wizard lives across the street from us. If you need a break for a week or so from the Dursley's send Hedwig and I'll come to get you." "They won't let me and Hedwig isn't allowed out of her cage." "Hmm. Okay then are you allowed phone calls?" "Only if it sounds like I'm in trouble." "I think I can pull that off on my end. Can you act like you are when I call?" He nods "Yeah." "Then I'll call you this summer and say for two weeks you must attend a detention camp. I'll make it sound really really horrible so they'll send you. How's that sound?" "That sounds like heaven." "That's great Harry I promise it'll be great and you'll love the house. Now, do as I told you okay?" "Okay, Night." "Night Harry."


	8. Lady Jean and Halloween

I know Harry already doesn't like Professor Snape and suspects him of misdoings but I know it's not Severus' doing. I head to my chambers. Severus catches me in the hallway outside our rooms. "how was your chat today?" "Okay. I had to reprimand him. He was misclassifying Slytherins, and then we talked about Sirius but I never mentioned his last name. We talked about me and James, we talked about Lily, Petunia, and squibs. We finished with talking about the perfect house I found for the two of us today. I bought it and got all my paperwork into the Ministry, including the one for my Ladyship." "Your Ladyship?" "I'm the Potter head of house but I always let James do everything. Now that he's gone I have to step up if I ever want Harry to take over and have access to his full inheritance." "His full inheritance?" "Right now he can get into the vault James and Lily created as a trust fund for Harry. It's where they kept whatever money they earned. The Potter family vault is passed to the eldest heir of the Potter line on the death of the last owner. When first my mother then my father died I became owner. I didn't realize it at the time or that James couldn't get into it either. Had I known I'd have authorized James access to it, but as it stands the true Potter fortune is in the vault I inherited. I have my personal vault as well that has my earnings and things, that has a small fortune in it too. I now have more money than I know what to do with." "So shall I start calling you Lady Potter or Lady Jean Potter?" "Severus! No! You know I even hated being called Miss in school." Sev chuckles. "I know." I smile and go to go into my chambers. "By the way you never told me where your new house is located." "Oh Dumbledore recommended this charming little muggle community." "What's it called?" "On Spinner's End in Cokeworth, I believe. Night Severus." I see his shocked face as I say his street in the muggle world. I close my door excited for Halloween. Great now that Quirrell yelled troll in the dungeon all the kids are freaking out. All the teachers are following Dumbledore as ordered but Quirrell who is fake passed out on the floor and Severus who I'm now following to the third-floor corridor that's off-limits. Why is he going here? "Severus?!" He spins at my voice. "Severus what are you doing." "Protecting the forbidden corridor!" He then promptly turns and strides off. I follow him. Oh my god it's a giant 3 headed dog! It's bit Sev but we've stopped Quirrell from coming here as Severus has informed me. We go to the girls bathroom. Harry and Ron are lying and Hermione is half lying she's telling the truth about the boys saving her life but not why they had too. I notice Harry is staring at Sev's bitten leg until he covers it up. Let Harry think it's Snape all he wants then he won't go near Quirrell. I pull the three into a hug. "I'm so glad you three are safe Harry I was so worried for you. Don't worry me like that, I already lost your father I won't lose you too!" "Uh, Harry wanna explain?" asks Ron. "Oh. Ron, 'Mione meet Jean Potter, my dad's twin sister. She's my aunt" "Oh bloody cool mate your aunt's a teacher bet she helps with your grades." "Ronald Weasley that you think I'd help any student cheat let alone Harry here is absolutely appalling! You should think before you speak, you might find yourself in less trouble." He blushes embarrassed. "Hermione why were you really in that bathroom? Because you were lying about going after the troll." She sighs "I was crying because of something someone said earlier. How did you know I was lying?" "Call it a family gift. And who said what?" "Ron called me a bloody know it all and said it's why I have no friends." "Well that's a lie right there Hermione. Who but best friends would face down a fully grown mountain troll for you?" She smiles and wipes her tears and hugs the boys. "Good, now boys if anyone is mean to our Hermione you defend her like you did from that troll, preferably with words and not wands though." They smile "Yes Professor Potter." "Oh man please don't call me that outside of class. Jean will do for you and Hermione, Ron." "Yes Jean." "Glad that's out of the way. Now read your book Harry, you know which one and all three of you get some sleep. Oh and Harry congrats on making the team. Your father would have been so proud of you." "Thanks Aunt Jean." "No problem it's true Harry. Goodnight all." You hug Harry and kiss his head enforcing the love protecting him. They all go to bed.


	9. Letters

You yawn and walk out of the lounge you and the trio were in. Severus is standing there "Telling secrets are we?" "Nope just the truth and a fact about my brother." "Well, you've got mail it came to my rooms instead of your new ones." "Oh. Thanks, Sev." You've got two letters. The first is from Remus. "Hey Kitten. After your visit, I went to see Padfoot. It was a little awkward as I did most of the talking. He seemed relieved when I told him what you told me and that I believe it. After that was a quick update of my life. Then we talked about missing you. Which of course made us miss you more, so I was wondering if we could meet in London this weekend for dinner or the like? I could meet you in Hogsmeade if you prefer? It's okay if you're too busy perhaps another time? Please write me with an answer. Sincerely Moony." You laugh and Severus asks "What's so funny?" "I think Moony may have just used the excuse of missing me to ask me out for a date, but he's so bad at it and so bloody obvious. It's actually kinda cute that he's so bad at it. What do you think, should I change it to lunch at Rosmerta's instead of dinner in London?" "It's up to you, but are you interested in him like that?" "When we were younger I had a crush on him but it just changed to friendship by 3rd year." "Lunch is more friendly." "And how would you know Sev you've never even been on a date?" "You remember those movies Lily made me sit through?" "Yeah, you always came back horrified and disgusted." "They were romantic comedies including when girls put boys in the so-called 'friend zone'." "I can't believe you've watched romantic comedies." "If that gets out I will murder you!" "No, you won't you like me too much." "Then I will muzzle you." "Alright, I won't tell. So lunch at Rosmerta's for Moony?" "Yes." I send that back to Remus. I look at the other letter. Severus is just about to go into his chambers. "Sev?" He turns back to see you staring at the letter in your hands. "What?" "Can I come into your rooms?" "Why?" "So you can help me open this letter from the Ministry of Magic." Sev nods and leads you into his chambers. He sits you down on the couch and opens the letter then places it into your hands. "Read it out loud J." "Dear Lady Jean Potter, We have received your request to take custody of your nephew Harry James Potter. Before we can even evaluate if you can you must meet the following requirements: 

1\. You must have suitable housing for at least 1 year.

2\. You must have suitable income for at least 1 year.

3\. You must prove that Mr. Harry James Potter wants to live with you.

4\. You must take a blood test to prove you are not only who you say you are but are related to Harry James Potter.

5\. After completing all the above steps the ministry will send someone to assess you.

6\. Shall you fail to complete any of the requirements or fail the assessment you must wait 6 months before starting your new request.

Sincerely, James Nickelbee Head of Department of Health and Family"

"Severus it says I have to work here and live in my house a year before they'll even assess me?" "What bothers you shouldn't, the blood test is what is worrying." "Why?" "Many dark spells are done with blood magic, it's why it's forbidden in most cases." "Do you think they will accept a muggle DNA test if I have a Ministry official come with me?" "Perhaps, but they may not." "Okay. Then all I gotta worry about is getting Harry to write and sign he wants to live with me and in a year I'll get an assessment." "Simple enough. Are you alright by yourself now?" "Yes. Thanks, Sev. And I'm glad I'm one of the few people that get to see this side of you." He frowns. You kiss his forehead. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone their bat of the dungeon is human." I head to my chambers and fall asleep. In the morning an owl is pecking at my window. He's beautiful, sorry she's beautiful. "Dear Kitten, Lunch at Rosmerta's will be great! See you at 12 today. Sincerely, Moony. P.S. This bird is for you so we can exchange letters not in code. You'll have to name her as every time I get near she pecks my hand or flies around the room." You laugh at the bird pecking Remus. You look at the bird. It's all black with green eyes. Hmm. "I think I'll call you Lucifer but Luci for short. How's that sound, Luci?" She kinda nudges you to pet her. "Such a pretty girl, but you've gotta be nice to Uncle Moony. Remus is a friend okay Luci?" She hoots. You write back "Dear Remus, I've called the bird Lucifer but Luci for short, as it's a girl. Yes, I'll see you at noon today in Hogsmeade. Sincerely, Jean." Luci flies off and soon returns with a letter while you're at breakfast. "Dear Jean, Lucifer fits her, but Luci works too. See you at noon. Sincerely, Remus." You put the letter away and finish eating breakfast.


	10. Lunch With Remus

You're heading to Hogsmeade right now to meet Remus. You're just in a t-shirt and jeans as you're only meeting a friend. You arrive and notice Remus is wearing a blazer and suit pants. Oh dear, he still thinks this is a date. He hugs you "You look nice." "Thanks." "So how's Lucifer doing now, she settling in?" "Yeah, Luci likes to stay in my chambers and not the other owls except Hedwig." 'Hedwig?" "She's a snowy owl that Harry owns." Remus nods. We sit and order food. "It's nice to see you again Remus, it's been so long since I've had lunch with one of my friends. It's nice, I missed eating with you guys." Remus's face falls when I call him a friend and lump him in with the guys. "So, uh, how have you been then?" "Good. I've got a nice house now, and I work at Hogwarts too. I just have to keep them a year, do a blood test, have Harry sign that he wants to live with me then pass the Ministry assessment. After that Harry will legally be under my care and away from those horrid Dursleys." Remus smiles "So you've gotten a letter from the Ministry with the requirements then?" "Yeah. I was concerned about the year and assessment requirements." "You should be worried about the blood test. Blood magic is forbidden except in rare cases." "That's what Severus said. That I should be more worried about giving my blood to them. I figured that if I bring a Ministry worker to get a muggle DNA test it should work the same. It's a blood test but they use spit instead." Remus nods "That sounds reasonable. THat's great that you've already started in on the requirements." "Yeah, I can't wait until Harry is mine and away from the Dursley's." "So where'd you find a house?" "Dumbledore found it for me actually. It's in this cute little muggle community called Cokeworth. Plus Severus lives across the street but he doesn't know that he only knows my new house is on Spinner's End, not across from him." Remus looks shocked at that "And Dumbeldore found you the house?" "Well he found two houses and I like this one better. The other was too big and was in Godric's Hollow." "Where James and Lily were?" "Yes. It had a good view of their house too. I just couldn't deal with it, so I choose the other house." Remus nods. "Would you like dessert?" "Maybe some ice cream?" "Chocolate?" "Of course. " "Oh it looks like they only got twist." "That's fine I like vanilla and chocolate." So we both get twist ice cream as we walk back towards Hogwarts. We stop at the carriage waiting for me pulled by a Thestral. "Thanks for lunch Remus. It was nice to eat with a good friend again." "Yeah. Maybe next time we could have dinner?" "Perhaps but we'll see. Bye Remus." "Bye Jean."


	11. Harry's Forest Detention

I get on the carriage and pet the Thestral. We take off and I go to find Severus. He's in his personal lab. "So how'd lunch with Lupin go?" "Fine, but he dressed like it was a date and then suggested next time we get dinner." "And what did you say to that?" "I said perhaps we'll see." "So in your terms, that means no." "Yeah. Though if I'd only said perhaps it would usually mean yes. The 'we'll see' changed it to a no." Severus nods. "So Sev how was your day so far?" "Fine. I've bee brewing potions for Poppy all day." "No student or Albus interruptions?" "None until you came in." "If I'm interrupting you I can leave?" "You're fine you've never annoyed me enough when I'm brewing to make me want to kick you out." "Nice to know, guess I'll have to try harder at being more annoying to you." "Not needed" "What, you're saying I'm already annoying, I'm hurt." I fake hold my heart. "No, I'm saying you don't need to try harder at annoying me because I can hear Albus in the hallway." "Oh. So you totally don't think I'm annoying or you totally do?" Thankfully Albus saved Severus from answering because I'm not sure I really wanted to know the answer. "Ah, there you are Jean." "Hello, Albus." "How was your lunch with Mr. Lupin?" "Fine. It was nice to eat with a friend again." "A friend only?" "He's my good friend. What are you playing at old man?" Dumbledore laughs "Nothing just curious." "Yeah well, curiosity killed the cat." He laughs again. "Yes well, I've always been naturally curious. And young Miss Granger is looking for you." "Okay. Happen to know where she is?" "The Library." "Thanks. Bye Sev. Bye Albus." As I'm shutting the door I hear Albus say "She truly is a remarkable woman now isn't she Severus?" Sev just grumbles in return. You find Hermione in the library. "You wanted to see me?" "Who's Nicholas Flamel?" "A great alchemist and friends with Dumbledore why?" "No reason." "Uh-huh. You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" She gulps "N-No." You smile "I know you are but you don't have to tell me, Hermione. Just be careful and take care of the boys. Oh and the spell Lumos Solem is a handy spell in very dark places, especially dark places with plants." She nods and goes to find a book on Alchemy. You realize you haven't seen Harry or Ron since they went to Hagrid's for tea. You ask McGonagall who says "They have detention with Hagrid in the forest. "The forbidden forest?" "Yes." You run down to Hagrid's Hut. They're bringing Harry back. You run and hug Harry, Ron, and then yes, even Draco. "Are any of you hurt?" "I'm fine." 'Harry?" "Yeah, I'm fine too Aunt Jean." "Draco are you alright?" "How did you know my name?" "I went to school with your father. Are you alright?" "Why do you care? Shouldn't you only care about your precious Potter and his Gryffindors." "Yes I care for Harry, he's my family. But I was a Slytherin Draco like you, I care for all houses." Draco asks "You were Slytherin?" "Yes. So, now are you gonna tell me if you're alright?" "Yeah. I'm fine." "Good then off to bed with you three and no dawdling." They go off. "Hagrid what happened?" "Found a dead unicorn." "And what happened with Harry?" "You-know-who was feeding on the unicorn and tried to attack Harry. Firenze saved him and brought him to me." "He shouldn't be in the forest Hagrid it's too dangerous for students but especially for Harry." "Don't need ta tell me twice." "By the way what happened to Fluffy?" "Oh, I lent her to Dumbledore to guard the door. I shouldn'ta said that, oh I shouldn'ta said that." "It's okay Hagrid I already knew. I've seen her too. She's gotten big. She still fall fast asleep to music?" "Yeah." Fang puts his big head on my lap so I pet him. "Okay Hagrid, I should get to bed, long day tomorrow." I head into the castle. I knock on Severus' door. He opens in black silk pjs. "What?" "Can I stay in here with you tonight?" He lets me in "What happened?" "Harry was in the forest for detention and He was there. A centaur names Firenze save him tonight. Sev He's getting stronger. I'm scared. I'm scared for Harry and myself. I'm just scared Sev." He gives me an awkward hug. "I won't let anything happen to you." "What about Harry?" "Him too." "Promise Sev?" "I promise." I fall asleep with Severus holding me on his couch.


	12. Gifts and School's End

I wake up and Severus is gone. I dip into my chambers and change my clothes. I'm very jumpy like I have been for the last few days. I've been sleeping in Sev's chambers so he can hold me so I can fall asleep. I wouldn't be sleeping without Severus. I'm so thankful for him. Then I realize I gave Harry clothes that actually fit him for Christmas but I forgot to give Severus something. I mean I sent Sirius food for Christmas and Remus I sent Wolfsbane Potion to, but I forgot Severus. I know. I make a small wooden carving of his initials S.S. then I cast as many as I know and the strongest that I know of protection and future healing charms on it. I tie it to a leather strap as a necklace. The pendant can be hidden under all of his robes, including his muggle clothes. I wrap it in a box. The box is green with a silver ribbon. I write with black ink "Merry Late Christmas~J" and send it to his rooms. A few hours later I get a wooden carved feline with a comfortable leather strap. I run diagnostics on it and find out he did the same spells I did on it. The note reads "Merry Late Christmas~SS" I smile and put it on. It makes me feel safe but then I notice it has a feeling of it will let him know if I'm in trouble. You smile and write "Thank you so much Sev. Not just for the gift but everything you do for me. With care, J" I send it to him. "To J, It's nothing. With care, SS" You smile at his copying your ending. You hear whisperings of something going on, a few at first, now the whole school. Harry is in the hospital wing and he's awake now. You run to hug and kiss his head pouring all of your love into that kiss on his forehead. "Harry James Potter I thought I said not to worry me like that again?" "Sorry, Aunt Jean." "Oh, Harry I'm just glad you're okay. How did you get through everything?" "Hermione and Ron helped." 'Let me guess Ron was the chess, and Hermione the Devil's Snare and Snape's potion riddle?" "How'd you know?" "The flames at the end were mine. Severus made the antidote to my flames. Plus I may have told Hermione the Lumos Solem spell and what type of book she needed for her research." "You knew we were looking for it and you helped us?" "Can't hide lying from me, and I'd rather help you now so you survive later rather than you find it later by yourselves and maybe not survive." He hugs me. "You're the best." "Speaking of which, fill this out." He fills in his name and signs it. "Okay I'll send this in and one requirement completed. Four to go." "Four?" "I have to have my house and job for one year and take a DNA test. Then when the year's up I take an assessment that determines if I can keep you." "So by next summer, I should be with you?" "Well, maybe not until the school year. The Ministry is a little backed up in the Department that assesses me." " So 3rd year?" "3rd year you should be mine, but remember I'll come to get you for two weeks every summer and you'll see me all year at school." "So only two more summers at the Dursley's?" "Only six months." He smiles "I'll see you for a few weeks soon enough Harry." "See you, Aunt Jean." "Harry gets on the train. "Severus can you apparate us to Spinner's End I'm too tired, I'll probably splinch myself if I do it." So Severus apparate's us to outside his house "Thanks Sev." I kiss his cheek and watch his shocked face as I enter the house across the street from his.


	13. Summer

It's time to make that phone call. "Hello?" "Hello does one Harry Potter live at this residence?" "Who's asking?" "I run the detention center for wayward wizards. It's basically a prison camp for young boys with magic to work without it. They are treated like prisoners. We took the idea of having them dig really big holes from one of your muggle movies. The headmaster of Hogwarts believes Harry and mostly you would benefit from this experience." "A detention camp? For how long?" "Two weeks every summer. We push their bodies past the point of exhaustion so they are more willing to obey and submit." "How much will this cost us?" "Absolutely nothing. It's been paid for until Harry comes of age, which in our world is age 17. At that point, he is no longer able to attend our camp for wayward boys as he will no longer be a boy." "So it's free and we won't have to see him for two weeks?" "Yes. We take them for two weeks right before the start of term. "How long is the maximum amount of time you can take him?" "Well if the school is willing to pay for it, all summer. Though the headmaster always pays if I suggest the child needs to be there for the summer." "Sign us up for two weeks. When will you come to get him?" "August 18th. Please have all his school things packed and ready as well as him when I arrive." "How will you arrive?" "I drive a red mini-cooper. We find it helps that they not even magically be brought to the camp as it has an adverse effect when they leave." "We'd rather him be back for August 18th" "Then I can pick him up August 4th and deposit him back to you on the 18th." "Sounds good. We'll tell the brat." "Yes that's usually helpful, but please tell him it's a summer camp as it's nearly impossible without magic to get them into the car if they know it's a detention camp." "Fine just don't be late." "I'll be there at 9 am on August 4th and he'll be back on August 18th at 5 pm." "Perfect. Goodbye." "Goodbye." You hang up. That went way too good. You can't wait for Harry to get here. You've gotten him a whole closet full of new clothes, a new bed, and a dresser, and he's got his own bathroom too. You've even gotten him some good muggle foods and some Nutrition Potions too. Well, Severus got them for you meaning he made them for you. He did so willingly once you told him about Harry coming here for two weeks. You promised not to let Harry see him when he's here. Time to go get Harry, for two weeks of awesomeness here with you. You drive your red mini-copper to number four Privet drive and Harry comes out and loads his stuff with a smile. "Right this way young man. You get to go to summer camp." You wink at the Dursley's, then at Harry when you turn your back to the Dursley's. You notice bars on the bedroom window. You notice Harry is very malnourished, you rein in your anger and worry.   
"See you in two weeks." You drive him to your house. It's been a great two weeks. You're both sad when it's time to go back. You drive him back for 5 pm. You'd already hugged him goodbye. "I'll see you in two weeks, Harry." You squeeze his hand and he gets out.


End file.
